User blog:Kickinfan321/Valentines day
I dont have much time so im quickly gonna get started and write as much as i can and then i will hopefully finish the rest of tomorrow. Btw sorry for the spelling mistakes i sometimes write fast and make mistypes so sorry anyways enjoy. At the dojo The gang reach the dojo and see rudy Rudy: oh hey guys i'm just opening up Kim: how come it was'nt open before Rudy: ohh u know i woke up late Milton: u forgot ure keys so u went back home again Rudy: uhhh...nnooooo...why would u think that Milton, kim, and jack raise the eyebrows Rudy: oh fine fine hey are'nt eddie and jerry with you Kim: nah it's Valentines day so eddie and jerry are trying to get some girls Kim: man am i glad that valentines day fell on a saturday i will have piece and quiet Rudy: whad'ya mean Milton: Last valentines day nearly all the boys in our school asked kim to be their valentines Kim: but i turned them all down Rudy: why?!?! u must the luckiest girl i mean that means ure popular Kim: rudy a girl dosent like it when boys go up to u and say will u be my valentines i mean what's romantic in that. The gang and rudy enter the dojo Jack: oh look the frank gang Kim: what do u want Frank:come back to our dojo Rudy: what makes u think kim will join ure dojo Frank: Why would a hot girl like kim wannna be doing in the dojo of losers Kim: Frank im flattered u called me hot but i hate the fact that it came out of ure mouth now goooo!!!! Frank: wait that's not the real question Frank Kneels down Frank: kim will u be my valentines Kim: aww frank that's so cute Kim: get up Frank get's up then kim flips him Kim: Frank i never loved u and i never will now leave before i seriously hurt u Frank: Fine but im available so.. Kim: get out!!! Kim sighs and sits on the bench i need an excuse so that people wont keep bugging me Kim: Why does Frank love me so much i mean i was in the black dragons and he never said anything Kim: i mean i loved the black dragons until i found out that ty was a big cheat Rudy: i know hey how about u guys quit practice and go have fun i mean it's valentines day Milton: U have a date with our health class teacher Rudy: yep The gang alright Milton recieves a text Milton: oh i just remebered me and julie have a date tonight i gotta go and get ready Kim:looks like were on our own Jack: you wanna go skating Kim: sure Kim starts walking Jalk walks behind her then turns around and mouths to rudy Yes!!!!!!! Rudy says go go go At the skate park Kim and jack are skating and showing off with their tricks then randy comes Randy: oh my lucky day a girl skating Randy: Hey kim ure lucky day cause u get a chamnce to be my valentine Kim says sarcastically : oh wow a girls dream Kim: Move along i already have a boyfriend who is also my valentines Randy: who Kim: Jack kim: and as much as i would like to see u cry while ure heartbroken me and jack have got a date so see ya once they have walked out of the skate park Kim: im sorry about suddenly saying ure my valentines i mean i needed an excuse Jack: hey thats okay Kim: So what should we do now it's valentines day everything is closed by now Jack: u can come round mine Kim: sure Jack and kim head to jack's house Jack and kim say at the say time: i need to tell u something Kim: u go first Jack: it's valentines day and well i really like u and... Kim: Jack I would love to go out with u cause i love u too Jack: wait what? Kim: I love u, i guess ive just been so afraid that u wouldnt feel the same way Jack: I love u too Kim: and if were going on a date i wanna tell the gang to cause i dont wanna keep our first date a secret Jack: sure At jacks house Jack and kim watch a horror movie Kim Gets scared and hugs jack Later on kim falls asleep Jack: she looks like an angel when she sleeps Jack puts a blanket over kim An hour later kim wakes up and get's worried because Jack is not there Then she see's a sign follow the petals for a surprise Kim follows the petals and when she passes them she see's pictures on the side that show time's jack and kim spent together Kim open's the door Jack on one knee with a boquet of roses Jack: kim will u be my valentines Kim: Jack every single boy in our school asked me to be their valentines and i have to admit this one of the most craziest things i have ever seen and really romantic i could never say no so jack i would love to be ure valentines Kim: oh man it's 11'o clock i better get going my mums gonna get worried Jack: my mum and dad are out of town u can bunk at my place and u could call ure mum Kim: really are u sure Jack: yea completely Later on Kim: so where should i sleep Oh in my mum and dad's room Kim: alone in the dark, in a big room, on my own Kim: i know u wouldnt want to but um... could u sleep with me Jack: sure Kim: cause im afraid of the dark and....wait did u say yes Kim: oh then i didnt need to say that i am afraid of the dark Jack: it's okay i wont tell anyone Kim: thx Jack and kim wake up and say morning to eachother Then they here another voice Voice; morning hot stuff Kim turns around and gets up Kim: who are u Kim: Jacks little brother who's much more handsome Jack's little brother: and who might u be Kim: jack's girlfriend now buh bye Jack's little brother: EH worth a try Kim: might have been a little harsh Jack: Naaah if i were in ure place i would have said the same thing Kim smiles Kim: i better go then Jack: sure After kim and jack are ready for the day Jack opens the door Kim: thx for everything Jack: that's okay Kim: well i better go Jack: so should i Kim: jack.... Jack kisses kim and then kim melts into it Jack: it maybe late but i thought i say it happy valentines day Kim: happy valentines day jack Jack closes the door Jack says to himself I love u kim crawford Kim says to herself i love u jack brewer I guess i was able to finish i hope u enjoyed it now i better go to sleep please do write ure ideas down and maybe i can write a story out of it if u want and u can create ure own story cause i would love to hear it and well i better go to sleep thx for reading goodnight ':-) ' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts